Tristan
i's a friend of Galant and a member the Royal Knights. He is the only archer and beast tamer of the guild. He is always accompanied by his hawk, Horus. Appearance Tristan's most peculiar characteristic is his strange and messy hairstyle. He has grey eyes. He uses a brown hooded vest over a long white t-shirt with brown bracers and black fingerless gloves. He carries a quiver on his back, strapped with a belt with the symbol of the Royal Knights on the buckle. He wears dark grey pants and a belt, where he carries another quiver on his right side and his scimitar on his left side. He also wears dark brown boots. Personality Tristan is the "silent assassin" of the guild, lonely and of few words. He tends to be on his own and do things as he wishes, yet he always follows the command of Galant. At all situations maintains his calm status, even during a battle, where he shows amazing skill with a curved sword. He also does not take part in the guild arguments, having a neutral status at all time. The people he speaks the most of the guild is Percival, who does not reveal Tristan story, yet says that he is a good person that had to hide his feelings. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates where his friends: Galant, Lance, Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obtained the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father was a worker in Argus. They logged in and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revealed his true intentions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". Relationships 'Percival Galant Tristan is a late friend of Galant, that joined the group alongside Galahad and Percival. Tristan acts as Galant's right-hand man at the time of recognition and hunting, alongside Tristan's best friend, Percival. He acts as neutral when there is a conflict inside the guild. Abilities One of the best archers on SAO, if not the best, Tristan is able to easily hit the eye of a monster several hundreds of meters away. Many even say that Tristan never misses his target and that he has never missed a shot. Tristan was also charged with teaching Diana how to become a better archer. With his blade, Tristan isn't as good as he is with the bow. Still, his skill present challenge to Zerzogh, and even hold his own against Cerdic himself. *'Lvl: 66' *'HP:10000' *'Main Equipment:' ** Mongol Bow (Bow) **Sicari (One Handed Curved Blade) Trivia *The same as the other members of the guild, Tristan is based on one of my best friends and Tristan, one of the Knights of the Right Table the Arthurian Legend. Same as his namesake, Tristan is a remarkable archer. **His appearance is based on Oliver Queen/The Arrow. *His hair resembles Kirito's former avatar in SAO. Category:Clearer Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player Category:Player Category:Beast Tamer Category:Male Category:Archer Category:Members of the Royal Knights